


Thinking Out Loud

by foxesbox



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, This is pure fluff, hes just a flustered gay, roman doesnt think before he speaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxesbox/pseuds/foxesbox
Summary: Roman doesn't think before he speaks which usually gets him in trouble. This time though, things worked out well for him.





	Thinking Out Loud

Logan was talking quick, a sparkle in his eyes and a blush on his cheeks as he rambled on about some cool thing he’d stumbled upon while browsing the internet. It was a beautiful sight to see, his glasses halfway down his nose and his hair ruffled and his hands moving as he talked with enthusiasm. Roman stopped listening fifteen minutes ago, his focus instead on the wide smile on Logan’s face. How he got oh so much happier when he remembered another detail about whatever he was talking about. Roman felt his own heart race just watching him. He couldn’t help the words from slipping out if his mouth.

“Please, never stop smiling.”

Logan’s rambling came to a halt and Roman’s eyes widen when he realized what he’d just said. He sat up straight, looking away and covering his mouth. He did not mean to say that out loud-

Even Logan seemed a little startled by the prince’s words, the blush on his cheeks darkening oh so slightly and he too looked away. He’s flustered, not used to compliments. Of course, he got them every so often, mostly from Patton, but he never knew how to react.

The two finally made eye contact. Roman rushed to defend himself.

“I- I mean- You just looked so beautiful and- It’s nice to… See you enjoy something so much…” He trailed off, suddenly feeling awkward. His face felt hot and he too was growing flustered. This was not planned. This was not planned at all. He shook his head. “Never mind, I’m sorry. You were saying?”

His attempt at skipping over the situation was brushed to the side as Logan spoke up again.

“You really think that?”

Roman then realized that he’d called Logan beautiful. He really should start thinking before he spoke, he was just digging himself a deeper grave at this point. He hid his face in his hands. Why was this leaving him feeling so warm? He’d complimented people before, he was very confident in his flirting- This wasn’t flirting though. It wasn’t. Roman’s mind was racing, his heart doing the same. He heard shuffling and suddenly Logan was knelt in front of him, looking at him. There was a hand on his face- A hand? Logan was cupping his cheek, his hand feeling cool against the heat of his face.

“You look like you’re about to overheat,” He said. He smiled. God, that smile- And it was aimed at him, too. Roman didn’t understand why this was affecting him so much.

“I’m- I’m fine,” Roman looked away.

Logan let out a little laugh. “Sure you are,” He said, a hint of playfulness in his voice. “If it means anything, I think you’re beautiful too.”

“Really?”

Logan nodded. Roman hid his face again.

“Ohhh my goddd-” Roman whined, making Logan laugh again.

Logan reached forward and moved Roman’s hands from his face. The creative side looked away until Logan quietly said his name.

“I never took you for the shy type,” He joked.

“Honestly,” Roman said, smiling slightly. “I didn’t either.”

They didn’t talk about it much after that, but they sat closer together, Roman lent against Logan as he rambled on again about something or another. And you know what? That was fine.


End file.
